Don't Block!
by YellowGrenade
Summary: AU. As the leaders of their respective clans, Sub-Zero and Scorpion trade snarky emails with each other. All in the name of diplomacy, of course. M/M
1. To Whom It May Concern

_**A/N: **PLEASE READ FIRST. Some things to point out here. This story has nothing to do with my other MK story and is a completely different project. I haven't abandoned my other story, but this just needed to be written-it was just stuck in my head. The chapters will probably be short. We'll see._

_Important things to note:_

_Scorpion is alive._

_This takes place either after all the games or somewhere in between during a relatively peaceful time. It's an AU for sure._

_Sub-Zero is young. I'll just never understand why the later games depicted him as being so old when the other fighters didn't really age at all..._

_Other characters may make appearances as cameos...we'll see. heh_

_Rated M for probably future language or antics, just to be safe._

_I OWN NOTHING._

_That's it I think. I hope it's enjoyable somehow... Please review~(you don't have to of course)_

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **To Whom It May Concern.

It has come to my attention that several of your new recruits have breached the tenuous yet vital truce agreed upon by both clans, to keep the peace as I fully intend to, by stepping into the Sacred Forest and essentially crossing over into what is clearly Shirai-ryu territory.

Now, I am fully willing to overlook this slight if the recruits in question are immediately and appropriately punished for their actions—either by your hand or mine.

I would, of course, prefer them to be reprimanded by myself, as I can assume that any consequence you decide to give them will be, in a word, lenient.

But I'm sure you understand the gravity of their error today, and will turn them over as soon as you are able—again assuming that you intend to be lenient.

I'm sure I need not remind you of the numerous reasons the treaty between our once-feuding clans was written.

Pray your students do not make such a grievous mistake again. I will not hesitate to show them how painful my "lenience" can be.

I await your answer,

GEN. Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Grandmaster Sub-Zero

**TO: **General Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **re: To Whom It May Concern. (…Really?)

My Dear General,

A thousand apologies on behalf of my young and naïve disciples. I can assure you that any errors like the previous mentioned will never, ever, ever happen again.

There's no need to send my obviously foolish students over to your compound so you can "reprimand" them as you say. They have been appropriately punished, I personally saw to it myself.

And you know how serious I consider the treaty, as I too want peace between our clans, and as I too half-wrote the damn thing. Your "Sacred" Forest will be safe from future nature lovers of the Lin Kuei variety.

I await a real problem worth my precious time,

Grandmaster Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **Grandmaster Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **re:re: To Whom It May Concern. (What?)

Despite the overall facetious tone of your response to my overall concern of today's events, I will accept the assumed punishments you stated have already been given to your students, and hope that you are able to better instruct them in the ways of discipline. Perhaps you'll want me to attach a proper manual.

It's unclear to me as to why you had written "reprimand" in quotations. My methods of punishment aren't in question and have a thorough success rate. I wouldn't have killed anyone…

But it does please me to know that you take the clans' relations as seriously as someone of your experience is able. I say this as someone who wrote 90% of the treaty, and as it was hard to tell that you were paying attention at all when it was written.

I'll also have you know that our SACRED Forest is not merely for aesthetically pleasing purposes and is, in fact, SACRED.

A problem with me is worth any time in the world, Grandmaster.

GEN. Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Grandmaster Sub-Zero

**TO: **General Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **re:re:re: To Whom It May Concern. (Like you didn't know who you were writing to)

Dear General,

Although much appreciated, there is no need to attach 'a proper manual'. I am well versed in the Lin Kuei's superior forms of discipline and cannot see any room for improvement. Again, thank you for your concerns.

If I am to be labeled as being "lenient" then I would equate your "reprimands" with "fatal explosions of rage".

As for the night the treaty was signed, I would like to add that we had just gotten back to Earthrealm after an especially physically draining mission and I find I cannot apologize for appearing disinterested. I was, in fact, sleepy. I'm going to ignore your comment on my 'experience' as I can only assume that is another one of your jabs at my age...

Also, it was more like 66% and 33% but you remember it however you wish.

I do find that I must apologize for any perceived insults against the Shirai-ryu and your culture. I've never seen it, but I must imagine the Sacred Forest is aptly named. As you know we have sacred temples within our own walls and I would not like it if anyone slipped inside and did anything disrespectful.

I hope we can resume the mostly quiet peace between our clans.

Goodnight,

Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei (You can call me Sub-Zero still, y'know)

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Familiarity

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **I wasn't sure if you had your emails screened or not.

I hope you weren't trying to insinuate that the Lin Kuei are in any way superior to the Shirai-ryu.

Regardless, I'll have you know that I do not have a rage problem and have never exploded. Not since I've returned to life anyway.

And though there are only five years of age difference between us, that is still a large portion of life knowledge you have yet to experience. I'm merely stating a fact.

I accept your apology. What's done is done.

And I can assure you that the Sacred Forest is indeed beautiful, even in winter, and is an appreciative environment for meditation and general contemplation. Perhaps, one day, we can make an amendment to our treaty and I may extend an invitation to give you a guided tour.

Mostly quiet peace indeed,

GEN. Scorpion

P.S. I'm not going to call you Sub-Zero. I'm trying to be diplomatic here. Professionalism, remember?

* * *

**FROM: **The Grandmaster

**TO: **The Exploding One

**SUBJECT: **I'm the only one that reads my emails.

Good morning, Scorpion.

Are you, in turn, insinuating that the Shirai-ryu are superior to the Lin Kuei? Maybe we should compare notes.

Ask your students whether or not your rage is a problem. I have grown accustomed to it and can no longer give valid testimony on the matter.

I think you are well aware that I have been through plenty of life experience in my relatively short time here in this existence. Let's not go over the unpleasant facts.

Even in winter? Is that another insinuated insult? As you also know that winter is my favorite season, you should find then that there will not be another who can appreciate its beauty like I would.

If you were to one day extend such an invitation, I may one day accept.

Until next time,

Grandmaster Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **The General of the Shirai-ryu

**SUBJECT: **POST SCRIPT.

Scorpion,

Professionalism? Do you know how hard it is to remain professional whilst speaking to you? I think I have given an exemplary performance of conduct thus far.

As far as diplomacy goes, I fail to see how calling me by my alias would be a breach of that.

Oh! How about this, you calling me by my job description in such a cold fashion is making me uncomfortable. You wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident by making your ally uneasy, would you?

SUB-ZERO.

There. It's not that hard.

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **Insinuations and Post Scripts.

I do not have a rage problem—therefore asking the opinions of my students on such a matter would be irrelevant.

Trust me that I don't need to insinuate anything to get my point across on any topic. But I can see that subtlety is not your strong suit.

…That wasn't meant as an insult. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.

After months of fighting on the same side against evil forces in Outworld, I would hope that you would have known by now that I do begrudgingly have some form of…respect for you.

Which is another reason why I am trying to keep up some appearance of propriety between us, and it makes ME feel more comfortable to call you by your full title. Respect.

And why is it so hard to stay professional while talking to me? I find it quite the opposite right now. I had to read your emails several times before I could think of a proper response, and still I find my thoughts are a mess. I hope this letter makes some semblance of logical sense.

I admit that I had forgotten that despite your ice powers, you really do enjoy this winter season and the snow we have been experiencing. Perhaps then, we should someday soon hold a meeting to rewrite the terms of our treaty so you may be allowed to cross into our territory. The new rules would still have to be strict, of course. We don't need another "Capture the Flag" incident between our recruits.

The GEN. of the Shirai-ryu,

Scorpion

P.S. I rewrote this letter six times.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **The General of the Shirai-ryu

**SUBJECT: **You didn't have a problem using my name in Outworld.

Dear Scorpion,

To quote you: "I rewrote this letter six times."

You don't have to try so hard to impress me, y'know. I won't judge you any more than I normally do.

That was a joke, by the way. I have to say that your letter was a nice reprieve to an aggravating work day. A Grandmaster's job is never done, so thank you for the laugh that you inspired.

I agree and can freely say that I hold you in high regard and have nothing but respect for you. But don't expect to hear that often. You get one a year. In fact, please delete this email after reading.

But, as there is such respect and trust between us (I say trust because of our battles won together and that time you allowed me to stitch up a gash on your shoulder) then there shouldn't be any hesitation in calling each other by our names. Alias or otherwise. It's a form of familiarity.

Just think about it. Don't you get tired of writing out the full titles?

How thoughtful of you to NOW remember that I enjoy cold weather. Also thank you for not making any ice or cold-puns. I also enjoy the warmer seasons as well but there's just something about the snow and frosty air that feels like home. I have attached a scanned page of the next two months of my schedule book, should you like to pick a day to go over any new terms of our truce. Please note that I am a very busy man.

Personally I wouldn't mind another day of Capture the Flag. I believe my side won? Well, something to think about.

Thank you for your consideration,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – You're adorable.

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **You weren't Grandmaster then.

I'm glad I could improve your day at my expense. Thank you for laughing at my emotional distress.

AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M ADORABLE?! ADORABLE?

I've never been called that in my entire life.

Take it back.

If we're so familiar with each other(thank you for the stitching, it healed horribly), then I am sure you don't mind that I highlighted the part of your email where you said you respected me immensely, enlarged it, and framed it. It is now hanging on my office wall.

And I do not get tired of writing out the titles. It's called copy and paste.

I went over your attached schedule and have jotted down some notes to better improve your time management. Honestly, you can pay people to do that sort of thing for you.

I'm sending it back to you along with this letter. I also picked a day for the meeting—let me know what you think.

I can't recall who won because that whole day was a stressful blur. It was like herding unruly children…hyper, deadly children. I do not want a repeat. Even if you say your side cheated.

Stop irritating me,

GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Bullet Points

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpioafjasdjfgh

**SUBJECT: **You suck.

Scorpion,

Instead of getting some well-deserved sleep I am here answering your letter. So please forgive any grammatical errors that might be present. Spell-check can only do so much.

I would like to address a few things…

1. The Lin Kuei do NOT cheat. We won fair and square. I did not participate but this is what I had been told at the time. In fact, I'm going to go look for that damn flag as soon as I finish up here. We should definitely have a rematch.

2. There's nothing wrong with my field-dressing skills! I have studied several medical books and I do the best I can with what I have. I suppose that is the thanks I get for trying to help. Next time I shall happily remove the injured limb.

3. I do not believe you about framing that portion of my email. If I did there might be dire consequences for you and breaking of treaties. And legs.

4. I like how you keep saying that you don't have a rage problem but it didn't take you all that long to bust out the CAPSLOCK.

5. I will never take it back! You are very adorable. Like an annoying little kid throwing tantrums. You know they're too little to do any real damage so you just laugh and laugh.

6. I do not irritate. People love me. Even you, are compelled to reply to my "irritating" letters.

I'm about to go over my schedule you sent back now,

The very tired Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **You don't suck.

Scorpion!

While I won't take back calling you adorable, I find I must thank you for improving my schedule.

This is genuine gratitude here. You have organized my meetings and various obligations in such a way that I now have several free days opened up just for myself. I don't know what I should do with all that free time but I'm definitely looking forward to it.

I have a small personal staff to handle certain things for me but I haven't felt compelled to trust any of them with my schedule book. And since they're paid heftily enough, maybe you would like to take a look at it once in awhile for me? For free?

Also, the day in question which you have circled to meet up is fine with me. You are welcome to come here to discuss things. I'll let you pick a time. I promise no one will attack you. And if you really did frame my email I request that you bring it with you so that I may properly dispose of it.

Sincerely,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **Go to bed.

What the hell are you doing up so late? I don't like this sleepy Sub-Zero. Go and rest.

And you're welcome. If your medical skills are anything to go by, then I can safely assume that organizational skills aren't your thing either. I can give you a few tips at the meeting. I don't have time to constantly rewrite your schedule book for you. Are you sure you're a Grandmaster?

Glad you have agreed upon the date. Your place is fine. I request 9pm. That shouldn't be too late for you considering you're able to coherently write at this ungodly hour. What was that about grammatical errors? Because you made none that I could see.

Now I will quickly go through your bullet points because I hate bullet points:

1. Fine you don't cheat. Much. AND NO I DO NOT WANT A REMATCH. DO NOT PUT THAT INTO THE HEADS OF THE RECRUITS. NO MEANS NO. Next you'll be wanting a paintball war or something.

2. I like my limbs. Just stop touching them and everyone will be happy.

3. I did frame it HAHAHAHA. Sending an attached picture of my office wall to prove it. And no, I will not bring it with me to the meeting. Here it shall stay in all its glory.

4. Capslock proves nothing and IS nothing compared to your notorious keysmashing, e.g. "Scorpioafjasdjfgh"

5. There's nothing little about me.

6. I only feel "compelled" to reply because we are allies and it would be bad form to ignore communication from the leader of a neighboring clan. Who is everyone? Other than your students.

This letter does not require a response and I do not expect one,

GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **I'm laughing so hard right now.

Scorpion,

You're adorable and only keep proving that you are.

Do you realize that you made our meeting sound like a date?

I am dying.

Please stop,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **It's only 3am.

Scorpion,

I forgot to answer the rest of your email in my jubilant haste.

You are not my mother or any other authority figure to me and cannot tell me when to go to bed. Don't worry though, I fully intend to after I hit send here. And what about you?! Why are you awake?

We can discuss the bullet points much more effectively in person. Especially points 1, 3, and 5.

As for 6, well, yes my students do seem to like me at least. I find that's important as a Grandmaster and I'm doing my best to be a good leader and teacher. I do have friends, y'know.

Everyone still loves me,

The most humble Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. It's a Date

_**A/N: **Smoke makes an appearance..._

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **Dear God.

I'll have you know that I was asleep, but I left my laptop on and it alerted me to a new email. Though, admittedly some nights it is difficult for me to sleep, in those cases I train or meditate. I don't write inappropriate emails to anyone.

I'm willing to pretend last night's exchange never happened between us.

It is not a date.

I don't even know what's happening,

GEN. Scorpion

P.S. I'm not looking forward to this meeting.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **re: Dear God.

Good morning,

It's a date. 9pm is fine.

I regret nothing,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **Cease and desist.

I mean it. I'm not joking. Stop referring to it as a date what is wrong with you

And why are you up so early, didn't you sleep at all?

Signed,

GEN. Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **No.

Scorpion,

Ok ok, I was just messing with you. How thoughtful of you to be concerned about how much sleep I'm getting. I can assure you that I had a full five hours rest and feel fine.

Forgive me if I fail to control my laughter at our upcoming meeting. I know it's not technically a date but you have to admit, we'd make a killer couple.

I'll leave you alone now,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **All Lin Kuei Personnel (tell your friends)

**SUBJECT: **the upcoming meeting and arrival of the Shirai-ryu General.

Greetings fellow Lin Kuei,

Now as you are all aware, General Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu is to make a scheduled visit to our humble home to have a meeting with our most beloved Grandmaster on our current treaty—apparently to amend certain rules and restrictions to provide a better working relationship between our clans.

Cross your fingers for more competitions. Never forget those fallen brothers and sisters of the infamous Capture the Flag incident.

To the point, it has come to my attention that this meeting between our leader and the Shirai-ryu is not merely for business purposes but also for pleasure. It would seem that our most revered and single Grandmaster has a date, with General Scorpion—widowed as we all know, and ready to get back in the game, I hear. So who knows, maybe one day our clans will join forces.

Don't forget to wish our Grandmaster good luck on such an important night. You know that we all wish him eternal happiness.

Now, who wants to open the betting pool?

Spread the word,

—Smoke, Senior and Most Important Member of the Grandmaster's Personal Staff.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Smoke

**SUBJECT: **You're dead.

What have you done?!

I told you that in confidence. It was also _a_ _joke_.

I'm going to kill you.

Sincerely, your former friend,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke, your bestest buddy

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **Lighten up.

Hey buddy,

I know you're upset, which is why I have been avoiding you all day.

Don't worry so much! Can't you admit it's a little bit hilarious? Look how supportive your students are of you. LOL

And so far I got 10 to 1 odds that the date will be a success.

It's going to be fun,

—Smoke

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Smoke

**SUBJECT: **Still going to kill you.

Smoke,

While under normal circumstances I would appreciate your personal brand of pranks, this is different. If Scorpion gets wind of this… Well, I don't even want to think about what might happen. Just know that it won't be good!

Also, do you know how awkward it's been for me today to have my students congratulate me and pat me on my back as I walk down the halls?

I didn't have the heart to tell anyone the truth. They're all like hopeful little puppy dogs.

I hate you so much,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Human Resources, Shirai-ryu Senior Staff

**TO: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**SUBJECT: **Why didn't you tell us?

Honorable General,

Congratulations on your upcoming date with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster!

On behalf of every Shirai-ryu member we would like to express how excited and happy we all are for you. We are most in agreement that it is about time, though some of us are slightly wounded that you have not made an announcement of any kind.

We would all wish to share in your happiness and show absolute support for this impending union.

As you know several of our staff members have family currently enlisted with the Lin Kuei and initial reports of this date as rumor have now been confirmed. There's no need to keep it secret any longer. And if you need any dating tips several members have volunteered to offer their guidance.

Wishing you the best,

All Shirai-ryu Staff and Members

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **A Certain Grandmaster

**SUBJECT: **What. The. Fuck.

Sub-Zero… what the hell have you done?!

WHAT IS GOING ON. I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU. FUCK DIPLOMACY

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **oh god.

Scorpion,

I swear I didn't do anything. Oh God I am so sorry.

The details aren't important right now but it's just a misunderstanding. Clearly several of my staff are going to be punished for this… Please don't be mad.

I still really want this meeting to happen despite the current circumstances and hope this doesn't cause a real war…

I cannot apologize enough,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – Hey, you actually called me by just my name for once.

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **none

I can't tell if you're taking this seriously or not.

It has taken me several minutes to finally calm down. I am still furious, but with less of the murderous rage you claim I possess.

I, too, want this meeting to take place. Obviously you will rectify the situation and explain to your clan that this meeting is NOT a date. I will do the same.

The last thing I want is a war.

Though I feel completely justified in starting one for this. It would seem, though, that my clan is all in favor of this "date". I find it odd.

I await your response,

GEN. Scorpion

P.S. It won't happen again.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **Sorry.

Dear Scorpion,

I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Also, um… I find that I cannot tell my clan that it is not a date, because…well… They're all just so excited. I would hate to disappoint any of them.

I know that sounds insane but they give these puppy dog eyes and I can't kick a puppy, y'know?

We can get through one meeting that everyone else is calling a date, can't we? I'll make it as painless as possible.

What did your clan say?

Sorry again,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **GM Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**SUBJECT: **re: Sorry.

I couldn't tell my clan, either.

It seems as though my clan members have the same puppy dog expression that yours have.

I suppose we've been through worse.

You owe me big,

Scorpion

* * *

_TBC..._


	5. SexyBack

_**A/N: **Slight fluffiness and Smoke causing more trouble... _

* * *

**FROM: **Grandmaster Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei

**TO: **General Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**SUBJECT: **Good Morning.

General Scorpion,

It's been a few days since our last correspondence. I am writing now to remind you that tonight is the designated…day for our treaty meeting.

As planned you will wait on the road at the border between our two respective lands. I will send an envoy with two Lin Kuei warriors to escort you to the palace. Don't worry, it's just a simple formality.

Until then,

Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **what's up.

Hey,

You ready for your big date?

Your friend,

—Smoke

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Smoke the traitor

**SUBJECT: **your mom.

Dear Smoke,

Shut up.

Your Grandmaster with the authority to give you latrine cleaning duty for months,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **re: your mom.

Dear Sub-Zero,

Nervous? Don't be. Everything will go smoothly. Your students are determined to make sure of it. LOL

But seriously, I hope this meeting is relatively uneventful where you two are concerned. I'm trying to remember the last time you and Scorpion were in the same room together acting all official and nothing blew up. I'm failing.

You'll never find me,

—Smoke

* * *

**FROM: **The Lin Kuei and Shirai-ryu Offices in Command

**TO: **All Shirai-ryu and Lin Kuei Members and Staff

**SUBJECT: **IMPORTANT - The Newly Revised Treaty

Please note: all below mentioned is agreed upon by both parties and is hereby official and lasting until otherwise stated.

**PEACE TREATY No.2**

1. The Lin Kuei agrees to maintain alliance with the Shirai-ryu.

2. The Shirai-ryu agrees to maintain peace with the Lin Kuei.

3. Both parties agree to maintain borders surrounding each property of land.

4. Both parties agree to assist allied clan in defensive or offensive situations.

5. Both parties agree that none shall pass into the neighboring properties without official consent from current leaders on both sides.

6. The Shirai-ryu agrees to refrain from referring to the Lin Kuei warriors as "ninjas".

7. Both parties agree to refrain from restricting fraternization between clans.

8. Both parties agree on a zero tolerance policy of fighting between clan members.

9. Both parties agree to be held responsible for the actions of their own members.

10. Both parties agree that the penalty for breaking any above rules and restrictions are punishable up to and not limited to the possibility of death.

**Thank you for your cooperation and continued service.**

Co-signed,

Hanzo Hasashi, General and Commanding Officer of the Shirai-ryu

Kuai Liang, Current Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

* * *

**FROM: **Grandmaster Sub-Zero

**TO: **All Lin Kuei Members and Staff

**SUBJECT: **Regarding tonight's earlier events.

My fellow warriors,

I must congratulate you for being on your best behavior this evening and proving to our Shirai-ryu neighbor that we can be the most generous of hosts.

But, to whoever is responsible for playing "SexyBack" over the PA system upon General Scorpion's arrival will be met with quick and painful retribution. I suggest you turn yourself in now. And if you had accomplices, they too shall suffer severe consequences.

On a lighter note, I would like to announce that the General and I have come to an agreement that there will be, as of a yet undisclosed date, a rematch of Capture the Flag. This time with paintball guns!

We are the Lin Kuei, more stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!

Your Humble Grandmaster,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **Hi.

Are you still awake?

Sorry again for that weird pop song thing. I haven't found out who did that yet, but I have a feeling I know who.

Thanks for not making a scene.

We should not do this again some time,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **re: Hi.

Yes, I'm awake. So is most of my clan. They responded well to my announcement of another Capture the Flag day. A lot of them are celebrating loudly. I hope they enjoy rigorous training with a hangover.

And you're welcome. I admit I was taken aback by that choice of song but the look on your face more than made up for it. Who knew your face could turn such an interesting shade of red? Honestly I ought to thank whoever sabotaged your PA system.

It wasn't so bad,

Scorpion

P.S. Everyone thinks we're a couple now.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **none

Scorpion,

With skin as pale as mine it's difficult to stop any color from suddenly appearing onto my face. I'm glad you were able to take such glee from my confusion and embarrassment. After I was trying to be all professional for you, too.

So you're using my name now, huh? Finally got tired of long-winded titles? I can't say I miss them. And if anything really good came out of tonight it was that. I hope it continues.

I want to end tonight on a good note, as much as I am able to, so I'm going to say goodnight to you now before something horrible happens.

We'll talk soon,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – I know. What do we do now?

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **General SexyBack

**SUBJECT: **Remember me?

Hey Scorpion,

It's been awhile. I'm happy to hear that the evening went without a hitch between you and Sub-Zero.

I couldn't help but notice that you two spent an awful long time revising that already considerably short treaty…behind closed doors…

Should I be worried on behalf of my friends honor? Or should I roll out the welcome wagon into our dysfunctional little family?

Your friendly neighborhood—

—Smoke

* * *

**FROM: **GEN. Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu

**TO: **Smoke (what is it that you do again?)

**SUBJECT: **How could I forget.

I suppose I would be correct in assuming that you are the one behind the "SexyBack" situation? Perhaps I should be flattered? But coming from a creeper like you that can't be saying much.

The Grandmaster and I negotiated the new terms of the treaty—and nothing else.

It is none of your business, anyway. I can only disapprove of you meddling in your so-called friend's love life.

Leave me alone,

GEN. Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **Oh good.

Hey,

I do not meddle.

It was all in good fun—don't be such a baby about it. Besides, that's what best friends do. They try to get their buddies laid.

That being said, I hope you were a gentleman. I would hate to find out that you took advantage of our young and pure-as-the-fallen-snow Sub-Zero if he wasn't ready.

I think he really has a thing for you.

Later,

—Smoke

* * *

**FROM: **Smoke

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **You're an asshole.

Hey you big baby,

You weren't supposed to forward those emails to Sub-Zero.

This black-eye is all your fault.

I can't wait till Capture the Flag. I have special ammo for my paintball gun with your name written all over it.

Meet you on the battlefield,

—Smoke

* * *

_TBC..._

_**A/N: **The song, "SexyBack" belongs to Justin Timberlake etc. (lol...)_

_I forgot to thank my reviewers last time~ Long time no see!(on my end...)_

**_Cold Recluse: _**_Thank you so much! I've missed your reviews. lol_

**_Your Failing Epicness: _**_Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy you like it so much. I wasn't sure how this would turn out._

**_Sunrose22: _**_That means a lot to me, thank you! Humor is hard to write because everybody has their own thing that they find funny, so I'm glad this story was able to make you chuckle even a little bit._


	6. More Beautiful for Having Been Broken

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **My Office.

It's only been a few days since the new treaty's been signed and you just couldn't help yourself, could you?

I must commend you, though. Breaking into my office without detection is not an easy feat.

Signed,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT: **what about it?

Hello Scorpion,

I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to.

Innocently,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **you know what.

I am referring to your email that was framed and hanging on my office wall. It's missing.

And I'm fairly certain that the terms of the treaty stated that there was to be permission on BOTH sides before one decides to set foot in the other's territory.

I know you did it,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** lock your windows.

Dear Scorpion,

I wasn't aware that that specific rule applied to us. Also, what is the fun in being Grandmaster if I can't abuse my power a little?

Your guards made it too easy,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – You're not very observant, are you? I took it days ago.

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **I will.

I'm not in my office every day. My being observant has nothing to do with it.

In any case, I'm just going to assume that you destroyed that email. Shall I make copies? You didn't delete the original from my account…

And did you move my books around?

Stop abusing your power,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** re: I will.

Dear Scorpion,

You're safe in assuming that I disposed of the email – frame and all. I wasn't aware that you saved any of my emails to you.

….I find it adorable that you save our correspondences. Shall I return and take your laptop? I bet you don't even use a password.

As for your books – yes, yes I did. But not with the sole purpose of simply moving them around. I was actually taking a look at what kind of books you read and apparently didn't put them back in the same place I found them. My apologies. I actually own several of the same titles, so that was a pleasant surprise. I'm not usually one for reading (I find it difficult to sit still for too long) but I do enjoy the works of Sun Tzu, as well. Also, I took note of the book that was marked and resting on your desk… How long have you been reading The Hunger Games?

Also what's with the broken Sake set on your book shelf? I was tempted to throw it away.

Until next time,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **The Hunger Games.

SOMEONE GAVE THAT BOOK TO ME I'M NOT REALLY READING IT. I merely glanced at it and put it aside for another day. That was months ago.

I'm not really a big reader myself… I mostly read because it relaxes me and helps me fall asleep, but that's not all the time.

I feel compelled to throw my laptop across the room every time you use the word "adorable". Please refrain from doing so in the future. I can only buy so many laptops.

And yes, I DO have a password. One that you could never guess.

And let's just forget about the email. You write to me so much anyway I don't need a reminder of you on my wall.

The Sake set was a gift. It's of great sentimental value to me. I put it on the shelf as a reminder to me of how easily things can be broken and taken away…. It's all I have left

Just don't touch it.

Goodnight,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** let's watch the movie.

Scorpion,

Since you've already said good night I must take that to mean that I won't be getting a response until tomorrow. But I'm going to write this to you tonight anyway.

I laughed when you said that you mostly read to fall asleep because that's the same thing I do, I just didn't want to admit it. The Hunger Games wasn't so bad. I have the series if you'd ever like to finish it. I have yet to see the movie, though. We should watch it together. Same thing, right?

I'll use "cute" from now on, then.

Is that a challenge? I bet I could guess the password in three tries.

And excuse me but who wrote to whom first? All I do is reply… In any case, I have attached a selfie of myself for framing. I bet your wall misses me.

Scorpion, forgive me if I made you remember things you'd rather not. I did not intend to upset you. I admit, I don't own anything that is of sentimental value to me. I understand logically that those broken pieces of onyx represent certain memories that were precious to you, but at the same time I cannot really relate. Growing up I wasn't allowed personal items. It's only now in my adult life that I've begun to take pride in some of my possessions. I suppose if there was one thing of mine that I am sentimental about it would be my alias Sub-Zero.

I have an idea.

Please don't get mad.

Abusing all the power,

Sub-Zero

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **Why must you torment me?

Sub-Zero(I was going to say good morning but there's nothing good about it),

I'm fairly certain that I told you not to touch that Sake set. Where is it and what have you done with it? I'm not joking. It's taking all of my composure not to go over there right now and beat your face in. I really don't want to have to do that so I pray that you answer me swiftly.

Deadly serious,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **books and movies.

Sub-Zero,

While I am waiting I will address the other points in your email.

CUTE IS JUST AS BAD. OH GOD YOU WILL PAY. IT HURTS JUST TYPING THAT WORD OUT.

AND I'M USING THE PICTURE YOU SENT AS A DARTBOARD.

AND I hope you realize that movie versions are usually entirely different from their book forms. It's not always the case but they're generally not as good. All the same, I would watch this movie with you if I haven't already killed you by then.

Still angry and still not cute,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** Good evening.

Hello Scorpion,

I know it's been a while, but I had to wait until you left your office. I thought you said you weren't in it that much?

Name a time and place and I'll bring the DVD. If nothing else we can make fun of it together. Unless it's good. Then shut up.

My poor selfie. You didn't have to print it out, y'know. After I got the right angle and lighting and everything.

I heard you've been terrorizing your students in your anger. I feel bad for them as it is because of me.

Stop scaring the children,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – I left you a surprise. Find it yet?

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **the surprise.

I was speechless for a long time.

And now I find I am unable to adequately show my gratitude.

You fixed it.

It looks beautiful… Thank you.

How is it that you know about Kintsukuroi? How do you know this technique?

And how did you do it so quickly?

I apologize for defacing your picture. I wish I could return the favor of this gift that you have given me.

Extremely grateful,

Scorpion

P.S. I never thought I'd see it whole again.

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** you're welcome.

Scorpion,

You are entirely welcome and no favor or debt is required. That is what makes it a gift, I believe. I mean, that is what I intended it to be – a gift.

Truly it pleases me to no end that you like it and that it gave you even a little bit of happiness.

I learned of Kintsukuroi by reading a book on it a while back. It's just one of those things that stays with you. Plus I Googled how to do it properly. I worked on it non-stop. I like to think that the gold lacquer goes rather nicely with the black of the onyx.

Don't worry about the picture. I was just joking.

Still glad you like it,

Sub-Zero

P.S. – Some things are never truly broken.

* * *

**FROM: **Scorpion

**TO: **Sub-Zero

**SUBJECT: **Sacred Forest.

Sub-Zero,

After much contemplation I've come to realize that I have failed in extending an invitation to give you that tour of the Sacred Forest. Which as you recall was the reason for the new treaty in the first place.

I know it's late, but the moon is out so it shouldn't be that difficult to see our way.

Perhaps you would like me to provide some warm Sake as an incentive? I have a "new" Sake set that I would be happy to bring and share with you.

So please consider this a formal invitation.

Awaiting your answer,

Scorpion

* * *

**FROM: **Sub-Zero

**TO: **Scorpion

**SUBJECT:** re: Sacred Forest.

Dear Scorpion,

I accept.

Sincerely,

Sub-Zero

* * *

_TBC..._

**_A/N: _**_Look up Kintsukuroi, it's actually a really lovely Japanese concept of mending things that are broken. "the proof of its fragility and its resilience is what makes it beautiful." "Don't strive for perfection, just be you—cracks, lines, chips and all. You being you is what makes you beautiful."_

_And again, thank you for all your reviews. (:_


End file.
